Worth the try
by Jacck1234
Summary: "Dont get to bossy. I wear the pants in this relationship!" she told him "As long as you dont eat the ramen in this relationship." he replied.


Naruino- Worth a try

Naruto walked down the street. It was too much for him to handle it alone. He needed to talk someone and if he couldn't find someone to talk he had to drown his feelings in alcohol.  
The place he wanted to be now was a special Bar. It was like every other bar but it had something, that made it special to Naruto: The barkeeper Ino Yamanaka.

When she had moved from her parents last year, she could easily afford a place without it. When he had asked her why she worked also at a bar Ino haf told him the job at the bar was perfect for her. Now she made more money and got all the gossip. Naruto knew how Ino loved to be the first one to know a secret and he also knew that she now heard a lot of secrets from the guest who wanted to free their mind. Every of them started to talk when Ino asked what was wrong.

Just like he had. The difference between him and other guest was that Ino didn't share his secrets with others. When it came to him she could control her need to gossip. She was his closest friend and as such she didn't talk when it came to his secrets. She even knew things of him that not even Sasuke or Sakura knew. They did hang out a lot together, but the only time they talked about what was bothering him was, when they were at the bar.  
It was funny but Ino wasnt as bitchy as she seemed to be at first sight. Actually she was a lot more fun then Sakura or Sasuke. Ino knew how to party and that life wasnt always about working or being the best. She also wasnt as prude as Hinata or Sakura. You could talk to her about perverted things and fantasies without fearing a hit at the head. Maybe it was because her reputation as a slut.

He chuckled at the thought of her reputation. Ino was no slut or loose women.  
As her best friend he had learned that she still was virgin. A complete virgin to be true. She even had to kiss a boy yet. He knew she just had her reputation because she wasnt afraid of talking about sex and naughty stuff. Of course that and her beauty had lead to jealousy and rumors about her. It was easy to picture her as someone slutty to feel better about yourself and that it seemed to be what a lot of the other girls had done.  
Ino herself didn't give a crap about it and had never said anything because she knew nothing about the rumors was the truth. There was no use in crying about some rumors. The people close to her knew how she really was and only that mattered to her.  
Naruto had been totally surprised when Ino had told him that she had never kissed someone in her life. thought he knew Ino wasnt as bad as the rumors told, he had been convinced that someone like her had already kissed someone before. He had felt special when she had told him about this possibly embarrassing fact. Which girl of nineteen years hadn't even kissed before? He was sure if the other grils had known about this Ino would've never heard the end of it. It were these secrets they shared, that had made their friendship this close for each of them.

As Naruto opened the door and entered the bar, which was nearly empty besides a few guys at the tables, his eyes went to the counter. He had never understood why Ino worked here, when she had her job at the hospital. probably because of all the story's she got to listen at this place. She was a real gossip queen after all.  
And here she was: long blond hair, blue eyes that could make every boy fall for her, a black top and tight jeans wich made her absolutely had told him that the tip was way better if she looked like that. He had said nothing and just smiled as she had told him. The blonde boy didn't knew why she had to justify her choice of clothes to him, but nevertheless he had told her he liked that outfit. To his surprise his words had caused her to flash him ab bright smile back then.

As he made his way to his favorite chair he realized that Ino had already spotted him and was waiting. Her face did show a mix of concern and happiness as he sat down in front of her.

"Hey Ino." he said giving her a weak smile. She would already know why he was here.  
"Dont hey me Uzumaki. You never come to drink here unless somethings bothering you. Whats wrong Naruto?" she said in a friendly but demanding voice. He was used to it. She was always a little bit bossy, that was just her.  
"What do you think drives me here?" he asked her. She only was his friend since two years but in these years she had learned everything about him. Her knowing eyes looked at his face.  
"I would guess that my male best friend was turned down by my female best friend, again." Ino said to him. Naruto just nodded to show her she was right.  
"So what do you want?" she asked. "Talk to me all night again about how much you love Sakura? Or just drown your pain?" He noticed how a slight bit of anger came to her voice.  
"I´ll take the whisky." Naruto said as he took of his headband and laid it on the counter to make himself mor comfortable, while ignoring her remark about his feelings for a certain pink haired girl  
"As you wish blondie." Ino said as she took out a glass filled it with coke and gave it to him.  
"Ino that's not whisky, you know." he said not looking at her. Why did she have to make it so hard for him to forget. Always trying to stop him from drinking.  
"I know." she said to him letting a big playfull smile appear on her face. " You wont get drunk as long as im here. I rather listen to your same old story another night. Do you understand foxy?"  
Now he looked at her face. She only smiled like this when he was around. Naruto had seen this face a lot of times. He didn't know what on him made her smile like this but the smile never failed to make him feel better. It was one of the things that a smile from nice girl could do to someone.  
"Why?" the question was on his lips before he had even realised it. His mind was still busy with her smile.  
"Why...what?" Ino asked a little bit confused.  
"Why do you always listen to my crap instead of filling me up and get your cash?" he asked her. Sure she was his friend, but considering the fact that Naruto himself was sometimes fed up with his "Sakura-story" he couldnt understand why Ino still listened to it.  
"Oh you know, I feel better if I see how good my life is compared to yours." she teased him with her sweet voice like she didn't care at all. Then she got serious. "And I don't like to see my friend suffer like this, when I could help him."  
"Well, that enough for me." he said shaking his head in a slight amusement. He would never get girls, so why should he try now.  
"So what did she say this time?" the platinum blond asked to finally get him to talk.  
" Her words were: Naruto give it up. Were just friends and I wouldn't date you if you were the last guy on earth." he said in Sakuras voice, getting kind of sad remembering what Sakuras anser had been as he had asked her to a date., To tell the truth the sadness wasnt really that bad. He was used to such words after all.  
"Your pretty good in imitating her voice you know." Ino chuckled. "Dont mind it, Naruto. It's just her."  
"Dont mind it? Ino how am I supposed not to mind the girl I like to turning me down?" He wanted to know and looked at Inos face. The blonde girl just smiled at him but there was something in her eyes he couldn't read.  
"OH yes. The poor Uzumaki loves Sakura so much." she said with sarcasm. "Do you know what I think about you and her?"  
"Go on tell me." he asked curious. Ino was a psychologist under Tsunade and worked in the same hospital as Sakura, so it was always good to listen to her when it came to people's relationships.  
"I think you had a crush on her, maybe even a bit love, but you don't love her anymore." she told him, letting her professional side out. "Youre just to stubborn to let go, because it has become a part of your life just to ask her out. You don't really care what she says."  
"You say that as if you want to suggest that I like to be turned down by her." he said. At the same moment he thought about if Ino was right with her words. He didn't know why but something she had said just made sense.  
"Maybe you don't like being turned down, but maybe what you can use it for." Ino told him" Maybe it really hurts you a bit, but it also gives you an excuse to let your sad side out and to be weak. Could it be that you keep that habit to not be cheery all the time?"

Naruto was stunned. Her words made indeed sense and when he really thought about it he had to confess the she was right. He could just look at her.  
"That could be right. Tell me more of your thoughts please." The blond boy asked her. How bad could it be to listen to her?  
"Oh It's very simple. This habit gives you the chance to do something you never do. It gives you the opportunity to not be the strong hero or Mr Sunshine, but to show your weak side to the people. Besides what could there actually be that makes you love Sakura? Her flat chest? Her brutality towards you? Her all day work attitude? Or her average looking?." Ino couldn't hide a hint of jealousy as she mentioned the last part.

Well Sakura was her best friend but when it came to guys liking Sakura more than Ino, she got always angry, especially when it came to Naruto. He just kept staring at her and thought about what she had just said. Ino had never said what she really thought about him and Sakura, but her words did indeed hit something in him. He felt like she was right.  
"Well Ino, what should I do know. You convinced me that it is better to stay just friends with Sakura." he said to her drinking his coke. Another light smile was around his face. "After all I can always show my sad side to you."  
"Oh foxy..." Ino started but was interrupted  
"Stop the nicknames Barbie!" Naruto said mocking her. "Instead you could tell me what to do now." he suggested  
"Well my advice to you is: Go out! Search for other girls that you like. Maybe girls that are interested in men, unlike Sakura." Ino told him with a snicker. He gasped. That couldn't be true, could it?  
"You want to say that...?" he asked her still not believing it.  
"Yes. She is lesbian Idiot. How could you not see it? It's so obvious." Ino laughed. " I first found out when she tried to kiss me last year."  
"Your kidding right?" He couldn't believe it. It was so damn funny even for him.  
"No sweety. You are "in love" with a lesbian girl." Ino gave him another coke after his first glass was empty. The look on his face seemed to be damn funny judging her looks at him.  
"But Sasuke." he tried to argue., thought he didnt really know why he did.  
"Come on that's sooo long ago. Plus he is kind of a pussy, don't you agree?" Ino asked him with a big grin making him laugh.

The rest of the night they both talked like crazy and made a lot of fun about the facts that were revealed now. When morning came and Inos shift was over, Naruto took her to her appartement, that was near his own and wished her a good sleep and sweet dreams. Then he went to his place to get some sleep too. The evening had turned out great afterall.

The next weeks Naruto got a lot of surprises in his live. After he had talked with Sakura, who was really happy that he finally realized what was going on, he learned how much girls were after him. And not only girls but some guys too, which was kind of scary for him!  
It was funny how blind he had been. He also spent a lot more time with Ino. Not only private but also at the bar, where he had started to sing and play the guitar every second night. It was fun and he could need some more money.  
It was so easy to be around Ino and he really enjoyed their time together, even if he didn't know why.  
Everytime he was playing on the guitar, Ino had some songs he happily played for her. He always got one of her smiles as a reward.  
The two of them talked a lot and sometimes he treated her to something to eat. Mostly ramen. He was Naruto after all.

One evening after their shift in the bar they sat at his couch, watching a chick flick Ino wanted to see. He had his orange pants and a black t-shirt on him, while Ino had a white blouse and a short skirt over her small body. Both of them were tipsy and Naruto was talking about some girls that had followed him all day till he had met Ino to go to the bar, which had caused the girls to disappear.  
"Well and then they tried to talk me into ramen, isn't that mean?" he asked Ino, but she seemed not to be interested in his story.  
"Yeah totally mean. So you had ramen to dinner? Now shut up, I want to see the movie." she said in a jealous voice, not able to hide her anger because of the alcohol. Naruto noticed it, like a few times before. With her he could notice the smallest details.  
"I did not say that I went to eat with them, did I?" he said while he played a bit with Inos long hair. She turned he face to him in surprise.  
"You did not go with them? You left out the chance of ramen?" she asked curiosity and a bit of hope in her eyes. "Why?"  
He grinned at her, knowing the reason she asked. He had seen such behavior from her a lot of times now. He was stupid but not that stupid.  
"Well there was a certain blond barkeeper I had to take to her shift you know. " He said smiling. Inos face showed a light blush.  
"You left your ramen for me?" she asked. Naruto did never let go of a chance for ramen. Not even when he was after Sakura. Something like that was very special.  
"Maybe." he said.  
"Why?" she had to know. It was no secret to her that she had fallen for him a long time ago ,but did he want to tell her he had also fallen for her?  
"Well, your more important then ramen I think" he answered and took an arm around her. The alcohol made it too hard to resist Ino. Now her face was bright red she move her face next to his own and asked:  
"Do want to say that...?"  
"Lets just watch your movie okay?" he said pulling her close to him. She cuddled into him and enjoyed the warmth of his body. Maybe her stupid friend had finally understood her feelings for him. Maybe she would soon get her first kiss and do even more. With Naruto she wasnt really afraid of doing more. She was sure he wouldnt complain either.  
"You know what foxy, I bet we would make a really hot couple don't you think?" she asked him in an innocent way, suggesting the obvious.  
"I bet we would." laughed Naruto. He now was stroking her long blond hair, what made her purr a little bit into his chest. Together they continued watching the movie.  
"I think its worth the try" Ino said to herself as she fell asleep in his arms.

When she awoke, she knew where she was. It was Narutos room and she lay in his bed still wearing her clothes, but that wasnt the strange thing. It was the fact that Naruto wasnt with her. She knew she had fallen asleep in his arms and was sad that she didn't awoke in them. Ino knew that was cheesy but hey, she was a girl and sometimes something like that was nice.  
She got out of the bed and went straight to his living room. He had to be here and after the last evening she was sure that Naruto had feelings for her. Ino was a girl that always got what she wanted and rigth now she wanted Naruto Uzumaki to hold her.

Entering the living room she found him asleep on the couch, snorring. His golden bangs fell into his face and his arms were wound around a pillow. Ino smiled at the cute boy lying before her. Seeing Naruto asleep gave her an idea.  
She made some hand signs and suddenly she and the pillow had change their places. She lay on top of Naruto his arms around her. He didn't even notice a continued to sleep, while Ino made herself comfortable on his chest. It was nice to be hold by him. It made her feel kinda safe.  
Naruto was the first guy that made her feel like this, thought he was also the first guy Ino wanted to be with. Maybe he had been a total idiot when they were young but the 20 years old Naruto was the man of her dreams.  
She hadn't told him, because of this whole Sakura thing, but since a few weeks ago he finally learned the truth about Sakura and had let go of her, Ino had tried to attract him before another girl would. Problem had been that she wasnt really good at this. Yes she had a hot body and a stunning personality, but no experience in seducing a guy. Plus Naruto was used to be around her. Everything had seemed like they would just continue to be friends, till yesterday when Naruto had made the move.  
Well it wasnt the move Ino wanted him to make, but she couldn't expect him to kiss her and take her in the first night, even if that was something she did dream of a lot of times. To remember that made her blush. Well she was grown up, why not wanting to have sex?  
Naruto was still in dreamland but his arms suddenly pressed her body more against his own. Ino didn't know what he was dreaming about, but for her this made it a lot harder not to think about ripping his cloth of his body.  
Then she felt his one hand on her butt. It was the moment she realized he was awake and just pretended to be asleep. Her face went totally red.  
"Naruto! I know your awake. Stop this nonsense!" she demanded with her strong but sweet voice.  
"Ahhh, why?" he asked innocent as he opened his big blue eyes.  
" Because I want you to say it first."  
"And what shall I say exactly?" he asked meeting her eyes. She still felt his hand on her butt, but she didn't even mind it in first place.  
"I want you to say how much you like me how lucky you are to have me here with you." Ino said to him, with a smile.  
"Well Ino, I what you to know that I like you more then ramen or anything else and that I would kill just to have you fall asleep in my arms like yesterday." he said never taking his eyes from hers. He truly meant it. It didn't matter to Ino that he had taken way to much time to realized her feelings and return it.  
The only things that mattered now were her lips meeting his, tasting vanilla, ramen and honey. Their kiss was kind of playfully but had so much emotions in it. She wanted to deepen it and let her tounge travel into his mouth. This was just like her dreams and she would enjoy every bit of it.  
Narutos hands were traveling up her spine while she found her on clawed into his wild hair. She wanted more of him as she still explored his mouth and felt him do the same.  
When their need for air couldn't be denied anymore she finally let got of him and rested on his chest again. He was playing with her hair again and smiled at her.  
"Is that how you wanted your first kiss to be?" he asked her. She snuggled more into his she mumbling something. "Sorry? Can you repeat it?"  
"It was till you ruined the mood idiot." she told him, while her belly still was filled with butterfly's. The she felt him kissing her head.  
"Sorry beauty. I´ll try to not let it happen again." he said.  
"You better do foxy." she said teasing him once again with the nickname.  
"Could you stop calling me that?" he asked.  
"No"  
"Well then i´ll get used to it. I still love you Ino." he said and she knew he meant it.  
"I love you too foxy."  
"Can i put my hand back to your butt?" he asked, giving her an perverted smile.  
"You are lucky to be such a hot boyfriend. Otherwise I wouldn't allow it." she said taking his hand to her butt.  
"Well if you wouldnt be such a hot girlfriend I wouldn't want to." he replied what made her smile. That was how she loved him.  
"I think you shouldnt get this bossy. I wear the pants in this relationship!" she told him with a grin.  
"Well im ok with it. As long as you don't eat the ramen in this relationship." his bad joke made her laugh.  
"Idiot! you ruined the mood again." she told him, not meaning it.  
"Sorry, do you still love me?"  
"Yes I love you Naruto." Ino said with all her heart.  
"I love you too Ino."

With that the new couple snuggled into each other arms and enjoyed the morning.


End file.
